PROJECT SUMMARY The primary goal of our training program in ?Cardiovascular Biomechanics and Imaging? is to attract, train, and graduate highly qualified, multi-disciplinary scientists in the area of cardiovascular bioengineering at pre- and post-doctoral levels. The program was created 10 years ago in response to: 1) the dearth of training opportunities available at the intersection between cardiovascular medicine and bioengineering at the University of Colorado and indeed within the Greater Rocky Mountain region; and 2) the strong institutional commitment to build bioengineering research and training within the University of Colorado. We believe the first 10 years have produced outstanding outcomes, with all pre-doctoral and post-doctoral graduates of the program in research positions within academia or industry, and many successfully receiving research grants and trainees of their own. Further, NHLBI T32 funding has been extraordinarily important in leveraging a large amount of additional funding from the University of Colorado, which bodes well for our next cycle of trainees. We believe the combination of outstanding outcomes, significant and continuing institutional support and growing reputation make a compelling argument to continue this program for the next 5 years, and thereby establish the University of Colorado as a premiere training destination for cardiovascular bioengineering.